Naděžda Stanislav
Naděžda Stanislav is an Evergreen student from the Czech Republic. (Played by '''Fix-It') '' Biography Pre-RPG Naďa was raised in small attractive tourist town in the Southern Bohemian region of the Czech Republic, and born in a small cardboard box inside the Stanislav manor surrounded by a large and loving family. Her parents ran a fairly large and expensive bar down the road, while Naďa and company would stay at home and keep the home in decent condition. Nothing much ever happened in Český Krumlov. Tourists ran the town and the residents did not pay them much mind. The news would report small little crimes like robberies and break-ins every other week, but other than that there was no crime to be seen; Czechs are known for their desires of peace and serenity. Naďa remembers lots of beautiful flowers and greenery in Český Krumlov that were watered generously, the small homes dotted across Vltava, and the festivities each Christmas that invited people from across the globe to celebrate. She remembers waking up early on Sobota (Saturday) to catch the earliest shuttle (5:00 a.m.) to Prague and sitting for 3 hours to see the tourists and their nice clothing and spending as much time as she could find playing with tourists around her age. So long as she could pay for the ride both ways and make it home before the sky went black, her parents would allow it. All of her money came from odd work around Český, and it was not unusual to see the young Naďa running down the long streets with a shovel or basket in hand. Although Naďa never attended school of any kind, she was taught basic skills by her parents after eating their last meal of the day. She was taught to speak French and German, the most basic of math (which she enjoyed the most), and how to read and write. Her siblings were taught the same, but they were all much more skilled in these fields. When not in Prague or working, Naďa would assist at the bar. She never found the appeal of a bar, with it’s dull atmosphere and stench. She found beer and it’s relatives disgusting and would always plug her nose and close her eyes as both her parents downed mugs upon mugs of the substance. Naďa had never expected anything bad to happen to her; everyone in Český was considerably kind and generous. She had never seen a gun in person, so when an angry and intoxicated tourist unsheathed one from their bag, she did not know what it was. Her parents reactions told Naďa it was bad, but she did not know to what extent. But as soon as she heard the loud gunshots and a scream, Naďa understood that it was very bad. When she saw the color draining from Matěj’s face, and blood staining the flooring of the bar, she knew it was very bad. When she felt the pain in her arm, she understood it was very bad. And when the man holding the weapon pointed the muzzle towards his forehead and fell to the floor seconds later, she knew it was very bad. “Stůj!” Naďa remembers calling to the man and sitting near his legs and shaking his body. “Arrêt!” The man did not listen to her pleas. She gave up and tried the same with her mother. Then her father. Neither of them would reply, or even move. Her brothers and sisters were the same. All 7 bodies sat in silence as the floorboards shifted to red. Naďa cried for one the first times in her life, but also for the last time. There would be no more trips to Prague, no watering the flowers and sewing with her mother. Her father would not be home to cook fresh meals with quality meat from the butcher and no more running through the tallest stalks of grass because it tickled. Naďa was alone. The police arrived and Naďa fled from the bar with nothing but the clothes she was wearing and a knowledge of the town. She found refuge in a few obscure parts of town and stayed low until she could afford to show her face again. Inside, she struggled with depression. Naďa should have been able to protect them, or at least that was what she believed. Perhaps if she had realized the severity of the situation before it happened, no one would have died. Her family would still be alive to support her and push her through life. Rage became Naďa’s primary emotion. She decided that she would not let anyone die at the hands of American filth again. She would do whatever it took to save others despite what beliefs they have and where they stand in society. Naďa began to push herself and train until she could no longer stand. Her hands and feet were constantly blistered and sore, but that did not bother her. Her health became the least of her concerns at this point. Naďa began working again once she had turned 16, working in a small convenience store in Leipzig, Germany under the name Alena Celanská. She had managed to save just enough for a very small apartment of her own, but not from the convenience store. Most of her income came directly from jobs of crime given to her by a few shady men that lived in the alleyway next to the complex of her apartment. She would not take jobs where murder or assassination is involved, instead she would rob homes and stores and return the wares to the men. They paid her well and she was surviving, which was all that mattered. When she was given an invitation to Evergreen, she did not understand why. She had never done anything noteworthy of a “spy” and was inclined not to accept the invitation. She gathered a box of matches and prepared to ignite the paper in flames. Just as she lit a match and was prepared to burn the note, she remembered her promise. She was to live on for her family and save as many people as she could before she, too, fell. An academy full of spies is sure to meet trouble, and she would be the one to assist them in their time of need. She blew out the match and re-read the letter of acceptance. She was going to attend Evergreen. RPG Work in Progress Personality Due to her upbringing Naďa has grown into a hardy woman who can survive difficult situations with near-ease.. She is robust, and capable of bringing down nearly anyone (given she has enough time to prepare). Although strong enough on her own. Naďa tends to work much better when put in groups. She has always seen herself as a guardian whose life deserves to be dedicated to others. However, that does not mean that she enjoys the company of others. Naďa is not skilled in communication, so she prefers to just keep her mouth shut. She has learnt not argue with others; she is a follower, not an adversary. Naďa is much weaker mentally than physically, and suffers from severe anxiety and PTSD. Fearing that others would not let such a fragile girl help them, she holds all of her feelings where no-one can see them. She has little respect for people who look down upon others for things they have no control over (for example: mental illnesses) and is very good at forgiving others. If you were to ever catch Naďa angry, chances are you’ve done something really bad. To add, Naďa does not fare well with death. She doesn’t mind killing and acts of ruthlessness towards her enemies, but only if they are threatening anyone she feels obliged to protect. When someone dies, Naďa begins to break down, especially if there was anything at all she could have done to save them. Sacrificing her life is not an uncommon idea for Naďa, neither is suicide. Even if Naďa is extremely selfless, there are some people she will refuse to serve. Naďa will not help or even speak to anyone from the United States; she will pretend that she does not speak the English language just to avoid them. It’s not that Naďa is a horrible person, considering her entire family was slaughtered like livestock by an American tourist (or rather: terrorist). She is very uncomfortable around Americans and is constantly afraid of their terror. The only reason she continues working around them is so that others do not think horribly of her. It may not seem like it, but Naďa does care about what other’s think of her. Naďa is not easily broken. Words ricochet off of her and it can seem impossible to get underneath her skin. Not to mention: if she realizes you are trying to hurt her, it will become even harder. Her expression rarely shifts from stoic. She does not respond to attempts at seduction and will ignore someone trying to get her in bed until they leave only because Naďa does not experience attraction. Strengths * Brute force is her specialty. Naďa is extremely strong in combat situations. She has been trained to be as lethal as possible, all while making sure that she is still alive once her opponent is down. She is skilled enough when armed, but finds it much easier and overall prefers using her fists. * Naďa can be a very intimidating person. Even if she knows that there is no way she can win, there have been times where she can get her opponent to surrender out of fear. Tell me -- if you saw a large, robust woman staring you down from across the corridor with her arms folded, would you back out and run? If you’re similar to most of her opponents, then chances are that would be your reaction. * Teamwork is definitely her strongest point. She is a natural guardian of others and inclined to help anyone that needs it. Whether it be taking the hits for them or even just serving as a distraction, Naďa has you covered. Unless they originate from America, Naďa will even do the most mundane and stupid tasks if she is asked. * Naďa has grown to develop a strong sense of determination and persistence. She has survived some of the hardest times of her life by pursuing forward and never letting her guard down. The entire planet could be against her and that still wouldn’t stop her from at least trying to take them down. Even if she must go against her values and morals, Naďa will. Weaknesses * Naďa is very weak in stealthy situations. She is unintentionally loud, and too large to fit into smaller hiding places, making her a terrible spy in general. * Naďa’s senses are quite weak in comparison to others. She will not pick up on small details with her eyes and ears, often leading her down paths she wouldn’t have anticipated. She relies on others in this area so she doesn’t end up cornered or worse. * She lacks the ability to communicate effectively with others. Although built to work with others, Naďa cannot express her feelings or opinions to others without unintentionally starting an argument or offending someone nearby. Her tone, word choice and overall lack of sentence fluency make it difficult to discuss anything with others. Because Naďa would prefer not to embarrass herself, she tends not to talk at all. * Lying does not come easily to Naďa. She stutters and shifts when trying to lie, making her alias Alena useless. Because of her occupation, Naďa has learned a few tricks but still suffers greatly in this category. * Naďa was never professionally trained in combat. She has learnt everything she knows from experience. Having said that, there are many ways to trap her. She has not experienced every possible scenario and fought every possible opponent, so if she is inexperienced with your style of combat then chances are you can defeat her. She is not fast enough to dodge bullets, stealthy enough to stab you in the back and so on. Trivia * Her first language is Czech, but she can also speak French, German, and English. She knows enough Russian to read the language, but cannot speak it. * She is very good at sewing and makes her own clothing most of the time, so she doesn’t have to waste money buying it. * Her theme song is "Blinding" by Florence and the Machine. * As of August 4th, 2020, Naďa is a T9 paraplegic after taking a bullet from Rick Mundee. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Monroe Category:Fix-It Category:Active Character